Sinning in heaven
by Tuni
Summary: Post finale: Ryuko is conflicted about the not so sisterly feelings she has for her newly discovered sister, but thank god she has a will of steel and surely she will be able to suppress them…right? One shot, a bit emotional/a bit lemony.


I knew I was attracted to her ever since the beginning, even when I was engulfed by my rage I knew what I felt for her deep down and even though I didn't want to admit it to myself. Almost everyone around us saw it as well; the way our fights were fueled with so much passion, the way no one and nothing else seemed to exist the second the two of us locked eyes together…even if we were beating each other to death most of time.

But at least back then my rage and my drive to avenge my father's death were keeping me at bay, I simply had no time or energy to think about those feelings, let alone act on them. However now, everything has changed; I no longer feel any kind of anger or hatred towards her, in fact those emotions were replaced by other ones, dangerous ones; tenderness, a sense of camaraderie born out of our joined fight for the sake of humanity, and sometimes even something that resembles love.

She now treats me very differently as well, always so thoughtful and caring and so protective of me, which envelopes me in a feeling of safety that never before in my life I had the luxury of experiencing and that I can only feel when I'm around her, and it frightens me. It frightens me to think that I might get addicted to the feeling to then lose it all, and it frightens me to think that all it did was strengthen the feelings that I have deep down for her and that I shouldn't be having. Why? Because the most major change of all is the discovery that she is my fool blood sister. It was one thing to know that I was attracted to her before, after all she was a very beautiful and strong woman, and I never had the slightest clue that we might be even related. But it is a completely different one to have acquired that knowledge, took the time to process it and still be unable to shake off those feelings.

Every day I wonder to myself a million questions: Why can't I get rid of those feelings? Why do I have them in the first place? Is there something wrong with me? What would she think of me if she were to find out? Does this have something to do with our…our mother? Is it like in our genes or some kind of a curse that we can't run away from...? All of which remain without an answer.

But one thing I know for sure, is that I can't let any of it show, I won't take any risks. I won't lose her again, not after everything we went through, not when she turned out to be my only remaining family when I thought I had none left, and certainly not when she already went through the sorrow of losing me once before, I can't let her experience that again.

* * *

Today Satsuki invited both both of I and Mako over to her new apartment, it really seemed tiny compared to the old Kiruyin mansion and yet so small compared to the Mankanshokus house. But I understand why she wouldn't want to live in that place with all the terrible memories it holds anymore.

As usual she has been a gracious and generous host, it warmed my heart to see her finally serein and completely at ease in her new domain, finally rid of all worries and not carrying the weight of the entire human race on her shoulders.

She made us eat more food than I could ever imagine seeing in one place, not that Mako complained at all, and even her butler seemed excited to see us enjoying our normal, young adults life and having a good time together. I think it was the first time ever I saw him not having his blank usual expression on his old cranked face.

Yes, anyone who looked at us from outside would've thought "What a nice and warm reunion of family and friends" and they would've never guessed that dark and hidden feelings were lurking in the corner of the head of one of the attendants. If only anyone could've guessed how badly I wanted to rip off this sisterly and sweet atmosphere and plunge into absolute sin, feel her beautiful skin burning against mine, hear her moans of pleasure and do unthinkable things to her. But I can't be having these thoughts right now, I absolutely must not. I am strong enough for this, my strong will has been through certainly more dangerous and challenging ordeals. I can burry these thoughts as deep as needed. And yet there is a side of me that tells me that I will not be strong enough this time, not against this.

Now that the "oh so lovely" afternoon was over and that the butler finally retrieved to his home wherever that is. Satsuki is offering us to stay the night and have breakfast together in the morning. My heart skipped a beat when Mako said that she should be the only one to go back home for Satsuki and I never had the opportunity to spend some alone family time together. _Oh if only you knew what kind of ordeal you're putting me through my friend!_ I tried to contest but like usual there is not much arguing with Mako. Not to mention there was a part of me that wanted this more than anything in the world. Before long Mako was at the door making some strange goodbye gestures and closing the door behind her, leaving room to a heavy silence except for the loud beating of one girl's heart. I wondered briefly if it were loud enough for the girl standing beside me to hear it. _I hope not…_

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies in Satsuki's room, on Satsuki's bed. Thoughts like wether she ever touched her self or if she had had sexual encounters with other people on this very same bed crossed my mind. But I quickly brushed them away as they either made me furious or aroused me, and I don't need to be feeling neither right at this moment.

By the end of the second movie I heard Satsuki say that she was going to get me something comfortable enough to sleep in. My first thought to that was wether I was actually going to spend the night in here with her, sure the bed was big enough for two but certainly she must have another room, like a guest room, she can't really want me to sleep with her, I mean in her bed. Satsuki seemed to be getting impatient as she asked me again what I would like to wear for bed, so I quickly mumbled something about a loose shirt being enough. She offered me one then went to the bathroom to change herself. While she was gone I tried to convince myself that this was completely normal and normal siblings sleep in the same bed all the time. But once she came back into the room I started to lose my sanity again as she was wearing a sexy…a beautiful white nightgown that barely covered up her hips. _You've seen her in much worse than that Ryuko. Get a hold of yourself! Heck you've seen her completely naked!_

Satsuki joined me on the bed and went under the covers, but I seemed to remain completely frozen in my place, unable to do anything.

"Are you not getting in? Or maybe you still don't feel like going to sleep, cause if so we could do something or watch another movie or…"

"Euuh no, no I really I'm feeling sleepy, I'm coming in"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Positive."

After I joined her under the covers, I lied on my side, my back facing her and I crept to the edge of the bed as much as possible. I certainly can't look at her and I must avoid all physical contact if I want this night to pass through without any incident. But I still was unable to fall asleep, my eyes were wide open for about an hour or so, then I felt her getting closer to me and…spooning me!?

"Do you mind?...I know that you're still awake."

"Emm n…no not at all."

For a second there I thought that this actually felt quite nice and safe and that maybe I could finally fall asleep this way…If only she could stop moving around so much and I didn't have to feel her rub her hips against my ass every two minutes. My god she really isn't making this any easier on me! Maybe I should say something to her? Yeah but like what? "Hey onee-san could you please stop rubbing against me cause I have a huge crush on you and you're turning me on?"

Then for a moment she actually did stop moving around, assuming that she had finally fallen asleep I took the opportunity to place my hands upon hers and gently caress them. Not sure if that woke her up again or if she wasn't really asleep in the first place but that's when she moved again. More precisely she only moved her right leg, placing it between mine, so that her bare tight was now in direct contact with my panties since I wasn't wearing any pants. A small gasp escaped my lips at the sudden contact and I immediately placed my hand on my mouth to cover it up. My heart's beating became rapid and my thoughts duplicated. _This…this is too much_ I thought to myself, _it can't be all that innocent, could she be doing it on purpose? Could she be feeling the same way about me? Oh no stop it Ryuko it can't be. What if she's just really asleep? What if it was only an accident? But I have to do something in order to find out, but what? And what if I do and she thinks I'm a total pervert?_

That's when I decided to take a small risky step and try to find out. I placed my hands on hers again and slowly slid them further down my stomach but she wasn't reacting which was a good sign because it either meant that she was truly asleep so she won't think that I'm a pervert or that she doesn't mind which is of course a billion times better. When they finally reached my womanhood I let go of them and left them resting there and waited…the anticipation was killing me and I already got so aroused from such little contact that I had half a mind to go run to the bathroom and relieve myself, that's when it happened. She started caressing me through the fabric of my panties. That's when I let out a heavy breath I didn't realize I was holding until then. But I couldn't take it anymore, I had already exhausted every ounce of restraint I had in my body. I was also unable to form any coherent thoughts anymore. So I took one of her hands, placed it on my mouth and started kissing it, before taking a few of her fingers in my mouth and started licking and sucking on them. As for Satsuki, she finally let her other hand slip under my underwear and proceeded to messaging my lower lips, while kissing and nibbling on my ear and my neck. I was in so much pleasure my panties were already completely soaking. That's when she decided to slide two of her fingers inside of me, I let out a sharp moan to that, and jerked my hips into her letting go of her hand, so she took that chance to guide it under my shirt and toward my breasts.

With a hand cupping my breast and squeezing at it tightly, and the other using its magic in and out of me I was completely at bliss. And I have been holding out for so long that it didn't take too much for me to come, my fluids completely drowning Satsuki's hand in them. However this can't be the end of it, I want more, I need more and it feels like something is crucially missing, but what is it? Before I could put any thoughts into action, Satsuki rolled on top of me and just stood there staring at me with her shining blue eyes. Eyes that are so much like mine, and I felt my heart start beating fast again, looking back at them. I felt like she wanted to ask me something but I couldn't tell what it was exactly. Then she took her hand, the one that was still dripping with my liquids and started licking on her beautiful slender fingers, still without breaking eye contact she finally asked me:

"Do you want this?"

"…" I couldn't quite understand what she meant by that question, let alone formulate an answer as my breathing started getting really heavy and my eyes cloudy with lust at the erotic sight I had in front of me.

"I always knew you did, I'm used to having people look at me with desire. So I can always recognize the look." She continued "But I need you to say it."

Looking at her lips while listening to her speak I finally figured out what I felt like I needed and was missing. "Yes. More than anything." I said while lifting myself from the bed and taking her lips into mine. "I've always…wanted…to kiss you" I said breathing heavily once we broke our kiss "Ever since the beginning" I added before kissing her once again, I could feel her smile a little at the statement, but her lips unable to leave mine and our tongues too busy rustling each other she was the one who couldn't formulate an answer this time. I tangled my arms tighter around her waist as she sat on my lap, hands in my hair at first, before moving down in an attempt to remove my shirt, (well technically speaking her shirt) without breaking our kiss or at least for as little time as possible. Her night gown followed as I hurriedly removed it off her and tossed it aside. I could finally slide my hands up and down her burning skin, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck to her breast that I welcomed gladly into my mouth. Then I was surprised and absolutely delighted when my sister took my hand, placed it into hers and kissed it before taking my fingers and guiding them into herself as she straddled my lap. However I didn't let my surprise distract me from my mission and I quickly tightened my hold around her waist, kissing on her chest and shoulders as my fingers did their job down below.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around my neck as she bounced up and down my fingers, her hair now getting damp with sweat. She managed to put a few kisses on the top of my head, my forehead and my face before her pleasure came washing over her. I tried to look at her as she tightened her grip both around my neck and my waist, her head jerking back and her entire body shaking with her release. She looked absolutely beautiful!

We both fell down into the expensive matters, heavily breathing and dripping with sweat. After a few moments filled with only the sound of our raged breath and strong heartbeats she finally broke the silence.

"You know…this might bring along some consequences to deal with."

I could feel the atmosphere suddenly get heavy after being in heaven for this brief moment "I know." I finally said "But could we…at least think about it the next morning, you always have to worry."

"Sure thing." She said. And before I knew it, she was already on top of me again, her lips locked with mine and we gave in to the night leaving all worries for the rising of the sun.


End file.
